1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wind power electrical generator systems and in particular to a wind power electrical generator system in which the wind power is first converted to a pressurized source of air which is susbsequently converted to electrical power by an air motor connected to an electrical generator.
2. Prior Art
Wind power electrical generator systems in which the wind energy is converted to electrical energy through an intermediate storage step are known in the art. In particular, Harsen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,733, discloses a wind driven electrical energy conversion apparatus in which the wind energy is converted to a pressurized air supply which is susbsequently converted to rotary power by inflating air cells carried by an endless belt immersed in a tank filled with a fluid. The rotary output of the endless belt is connected to an electrical generator which produces the desired electrical power. Mead et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,661, discloses a power plant for a camping trailer in which the wind energy is first converted to a pressurized air supply which is subsequently converted to a rotary output by an air driven turbine. The rotary output of the turbine is connected to a generator which produces the desired electrical power.
These systems are inefficient and do not utilize the total energy of the pressurized air supply. Disclosed herein is a wind powered electrical generator system in which the energy wasted in the conversion of the pressurized air supply to electrical power is partially recovered.